1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a pump unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CPU (Central Processing Unit) for use in an electronic apparatus tends to generate increased heat during operation, as the processing speed is increased or the functions thereof are expanded. As a countermeasure against heat, an electronic apparatus employing a so-called liquid cooling system is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-99356. In this electronic apparatus, the CPU is cooled by a coolant, whose specific heat is much higher than that of air.
However, in the field of electronic apparatuses, there is a demand for a cooling system that can more efficiently cool a heat-generating component, such as a CPU.